Une seconde chance
by Abiss672
Summary: Il l'avait trouvé dans une cellule d'un navire ennemi. Elle était couverte de sang, de coupures. Il voulait l'aider. Elle aura survécus grâce à lui. Elle va l'adorer. Petit délire dans le chapitre 2 '
1. Chapter 1

Ace x Oc : une seconde chance.

Il l'avait trouvé dans une cellule d'un navire ennemi. Elle était couverte de sang, de coupures. Il voulait l'aidé. Elle aura survécue grâce à lui. Elle va l'adorer.

CHAPITRE 1 : VIENS AVEC MOI.

« Respire, calme toi … »

La jeune fille ne cessait de se répéter ces mots. Elle avait peur. Très peur. Elle était là, enchainée comme un chien dans cette cellule. Tout était sombre autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait que les bruits des canons. Les cris d'hommes qui se battaient. Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Elle ouvra les yeux. Elle ne voyait presque rien de ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, essaya de se lever mais tomba brutalement au sol, une blessure à la jambe gauche lui empêchait tout mouvement.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, le bruit des canons avait repris. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

[…]

_ Dans quel état est-elle ? Cria un homme.

_ Il faut l'emmener avec nous sinon elle ne survivra pas. Dit un autre, la voix grave.

_ Très bien. Lui répondit l'autre.

[…]

_ Faite attention, ne lui faites pas peur, elle se réveille. Chuchota un homme qui ne cessait de mettre une main sur mon front, surement pour prendre ma température.

Puis, tout me revint en mémoire.

La bataille, Kira. Surtout Kira. Ce **** !

C'est lui qui m'a attaché dans cette cellule.

Mais … Il avait dit que c'était pour me sauver. Il me connaît bien. Il savait que je me battrai, peux importe les ordres …

Il m'a sauvé. Mais il doit être surement mort. Merde, faut que j'aille le voir !

J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux, arracha tout les files qui trainaient sur mon corps. J'enlevé d'un coup mes jambes du lit, les posa à terre, enleva le bandage sur ma jambe gauche, et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, me leva.

J'entendis des hommes paniqués et m'ordonner de me rallonger. Rien à faire des ordres, je dois aller Kira, il est surement blessé.

Un homme me prit par les épaules et m'obligea à me rallonger.

J'activai mon fruit du démon ? L'homme qui avait tenté de me faire m'allonger fût emprisonné dans une sphère. Il se tenait le cou.

_ Pas le choix, tant pis. Cria un homme qui me donna un coup de poing en feu dans le ventre. Je perdis connaissance aussitôt.

[…]

_Kira !

Je me suis réveillé d'un coup en criant son nom -_- …

Pourquoi je me préoccupe autant d'un BAKA comme lui ? A oui il m'a sauvé la vie …

_ Calme toi, miss ! dit un homme blond en riant.

Je me relevai d'un coup, fixa l'homme en question et lui posa une question.

_ T'es qui toi ? Demandai-je.

Le blond me fixa quelques secondes et explosa de rire.

_ Je m'appelle Marco, et tu es sur le bateau … Dit Marco avant que je ne l'interrompe.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais lui je ne l'aime pas. Surement parce qu'il ne fait que rigoler quand il me regarde.

_ Oué Oué … T'aurais pas vue Kira ? Un homme grand, cheveux bruns enfin avec des cheveux blancs et un tatouage sur la joue gauche.

Marco me regarda un instant et hésita à répondre. Vus le regard que je lui lançais (vous connaissez le chat botté ?) il céda :

_ Je suis désolé on l'a tué. Il avait essayé de tuer père. Chuchota-t-il.

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide. Puis, je réalisai.

_ VOUS AVEZ FAITS QUOI ?

J'ai essayé de donner un coup de point à Marco, qu'il évita sans difficulté.

_ Room. Dis-je le regard plein de haine.

Sans que Marco ne s'en rende compte, une sphère se créa autour de lui. Plus je fermais le poing, moins il y avait d'air dans la sphère. Je fixai Marco d'un regard noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se transforma en un magnifique Phoenix et ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde à sortir de la bulle.

[…]

Un garçon nommait Ace m'avait apporté à manger. Il était très gentil, plus gentil que Marco, lui (Ace), ne m'énervait pas.

Bref j'avais fait la connaissance d'Ace. Commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe blanche. Une fois que j'eus finis de manger, il partit de ma chambre. Je pris un livre qui trainait sur le bateau et commença à lire. Une dizaine de minute après, je ne pus continuer de lire, une infirmière entra dans ma chambre brusquement.

_ Viens vite sur le pont principal ! Shanks le Roux est là ! cria l'infirmière en sautant de joie.

_ C'est vraie ? M'exclamais-je.

J'adorais Shanks le Roux il a trop la classe je trouve. Je courais donc comme une furie où je me perdis bien évidemment. Vue mon sens de l'orientation …

Après 10-15 minutes à chercher le pont principal, et après être tombé une bonne vingtaine de fois (je n'ai jamais vue de sol aussi glissant.) j'arrivai enfin sur le pont principale, complètement essoufflés et affreusement gêné. Il n'y avait plus personne. A part Barbe blanche et Shanks le Roux.

_ Et merde. Pensais-je.

_ Désolé dis-je en m'inclinant, les joues rouges.

Les deux empereurs me fixaient. 1mn de plus et je mourrai de honte.

Heureusement, Shanks Le Roux me sauva la vie … Enfin, il explosa de rire plutôt.

_ Elle est géniale ta nouvelle Edward ! Comment tu t'appelles petite ? Demanda Shanks, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ N… Ni … Nina. ET JE N'SUIS PAS PETITE ! Et de toute façon, petit c'est mignon.

_ ah ah ! T'as du tempérament, rejoins mon équipage s'il te plaît. Demanda Shanks en me tendant la main.

Barbe blanche me regarda.

Voilà chapitre 1 . Pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Dsl -_-

Contrairement à mon habitude, je ne vais pas tout mettre d'un coup pour la simple et bonne raison que la fic sera assez longue et que je n'ai pas encore finis le chapitre deux. Donc n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires je suis sur que sa m'aidera à allez plus vite )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : l'équipage et les jeux stupides

_ Je suis désolé mais dorénavant j'appartiens à cet équipage.

_ Très bien mais si jamais tu. Commença le roux

_ Maintenant dégage avant que je ne t'adopte. Ordonna mon … père.

[…]

_ Apparemment tu as fait forte impression auprès du roux. S'exclama Ace, une assiette à la main.

_ O ses bon ! Fis-je, en pleurant à moitié.

Ace posa l'assiette à mes pieds et me toisa du regard.

_ Tu devrais manger

Je le regardai, me leva et partit. J'en profitai pour shooter dans l'assiette.

_ Vous avez tué Kira. M'exclamai-je en claquant la porte de ma nouvelle porte.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repris la lecture de mon livre. Les fruits du démon. Dedans il y avait toute la liste des fruits du démon avec la description de leur pouvoir.

Une fois encore, une infirmière m'interrompit dans ma lecture en déboulant dans ma chambre, un coussin à la main. Evidement le coussin m'arriva en pleine figure.

_ Viens Nina, il y a une soirée filles dans les chambres réservées aux infirmières.

L'infirmière me tira le bras. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Aiko.

[…]

_ A toi Nina ! Action ou vérité ?

_ Hum … vérité ? Fis-je hésitante.

_ Très bien alors. Commença Kate.

_ Quel commandant préfères-tu ? Questionna une fille au fond.

_ QUOI ? Action ! M'exclamai-je, le rouge aux joues.

_ Très bien. Repris Aiko

_ ... ?

_ vas voir Ace, fais semblant que tu es somnambule et couche toi à côté de lui bien sur en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour qu'il te voit ! Tu reviendras 10 mn plus tard avec une preuve !

Mon dieu, ces filles sont folles O.o

Mais j'adore ce genre de pari, du coup, j'accepte. Ace va me tuer.

Toutes les filles présentent se levèrent et me suivirent. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'Ace, je pris une grande bouffée d'aire et ferma les yeux en entrant. Il fallait que je fasse du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Je claquai la porte derrière moi. Shoota dans tous ce qui était à proximité renverser tout ce qui était dans le périmètre d'action de mes bras et chercha à tatons le lit du commandant. Enfin ! ENFIN IL SE REVEILLA !

_ Nina ? Mais tu fais quoi ici ? demanda Ace d'une toute petite voix.

Je ne dis pas un mot. A chaque fois que mon pied se cognait contre un meuble j'avais envie de crier et d'exploser le meuble en question. Mais je ne devais faire aucun bruit. Aucun.

Une fois que j'eu trouvé (Merci Ace d'avoir allumé la lumière) le lit d'Ace et que ce dernier comprit mon … « somnambulisme », je m'allongeai sur le lit, les joues en feux mais les yeux éternellement clos. J'entendis Ace sortir un :

_ P'tain c'est quoi ce problème ?

Je voulais exploser de rire mais je continuai de faire mine de dormir.

Ace éteignis la lumière au bout de 2mn.

Soit il croyait que c'était un rêve, soit il devait penser que j'avais sérieusement un problème. Ce que je commence à croire aussi.

Comme promis au bout de 10mn, je me relevai, en profita pour lui donner un coup ou deux (4-5) et décida d'emporter une preuve avec moi… SON OREILLER ! Je suis machiavélique.

Le pauvre, il est 0h56 et je lui en fais voir de toues les couleurs. Je partis donc de sa chambre, sans aucun bruit, sauf bien sur mon pied qui fait connaissance avec ses nouveaux amis les meubles. Je sortis de la chambre et entendis un « complètement folle celle là O.o » de la part d'Ace. Simpa. Mais exacte -_-. Toutes les infirmières s'étaient attroupés autour de moi et me félicitaient. Nous repartîmes dans les chambres des infirmières pour continuer le jeu.

[…]

1h00 plus tard, les filles décidèrent de faire une pyjama party pour que je m'intègre bien. Moi je suis super heureuse. J'adore les pyjamas party et les infirmières ont l'air super simpas. Il reste 2h00 avant d'aller manger. Elles avaient décidé de me faire manger à 3h00 du mat' « pour que l'on soit plus tranquille ».

Ces filles sont folles. Du coup nous devions attendre 2h00. Aiko avait donc décidé que pour tué le temps, nous allions regarder un film romantique mais je pleure tout le temps. Nous avions donc décidé à l'unanimité que la 1ere à pleurer aurait un gag. Pourquoi elles me regardent toutes comme sa ? O.O

[…]

20 mn.20 mn. Il ne reste que 20 mn.

Ne pleure pas Nina tiens bon !

Noooon ! C'est trop triste ! Le chien est mort. Je fondais en larme. Je voyais toutes les femmes se tournaient vers moi, elles aussi à la limite de pleurer.

_ Tu as pleuré Nina … tu as un gag. M'annonça Aiko avec un sourire sadique.

Elle commença à me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Plus elle parlait, plus mes yeux s'agrandissaient.

_ Non ! Criai-je.

_ Siiii ! S'exclamèrent toutes les infirmières

_c'est un complot …

Je me levai donc et me dirigea vers la cabine d'Ace. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Il va me prendre pour une folle à la fin. Une fois arrivé, je pris la poignet dans une main et repensa au petit chien, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois et entra comme une furie dans la chambre d'Ace en pleurant comme une tarée. 2secondes à peine après que je sois rentré il se réveilla d'un coup. Je lui sautai donc au cou en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_ Ace ! Ile st mort !Criai-je.

_ QUOI ? QUI ? Me demanda-t-il extrêmement sérieux.

_ Snif … Ba …

_ QUI NINA? MARCO? PERE? REPOND BORDEL !

J'entendais des femmes rires. Je sens qu'il va me tuer Ace quand il va savoir !

_ Ba … Ba … Marco !

_ MARCO EST MORT ? cria-t-il, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

D'un coup Marco entra dans la chambre, en pyjama, j'espère que les filles se sont planquées.

_ VOUS AVEZ FINIT DE CRIER OUI ! ON N'ARRIVE PAS À DORMIR ET JE NE SUIS PAS MORT ET PERE NON PLUS ! cria-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui en sortant.

_ Ba tu vois Marco n'est pas mort ! Ne pleure plus ! Me consola-t-il.

J'aime embêter Ace, c'est indéniable.

_ Mais pas lui ! Lui on s'en fiche !

_ .. ?

_ C'est Marco le chien ! Lui dis en lui montrant le boitier de la cassette où l'on pouvait voir un chien courir dans les près avec un collier avec le prénom Marco gravait dessus et avec un couple en fond d'écran en train de s'embrasser.

O tiens ! Une veine vient d'apparaitre sur le front d'Ace. Elle Grossit. Le poing droit d'Ace tremble. C'est bizarre en plus il devient tout rouge … Bon faudrait peut-être que je parte moi ^^' Donc j'en profitai pour lui piquer son nouveau oreiller. Je suis sadique ^o^.

[…]

Des sushis, de la viande, du riz, de la sauce piquante, de la chantilly etc …

Il est 3h00 du mat' et je dois manger des sushis.

Après 10mn, c'est là que tout dégénéra.

Aiko avait osé volait MON SUSHIS !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je pris la chantilly et commença à en aspergé Aiko.

Ni une ni deux, il y eut un grand silence et LA ! Une énorme bataille de nourriture commença.

Kate et Catherine se lançait de la sauce ketchup, leur pyjama devint bizarrement rouge. Lysa et Angie était sous la table pour lancer des sushis sur tout le monde ainsi que des morceaux de viande. Bref un carnage.

_ KYAAA !

Jamais, non jamais je n'ai vue pire bataille. Après une dizaine de minute, Barbe Blanche entra dans la cuisine pour nous demander de faire moins de bruit. La tête qu'il a faite quand il a vu l'état de sa cuisine et de nos vêtements. Lui aussi une veine apparu sur sa tempe.

_ Mon dieu. Vous nettoierais demain en attendant aller vous laver. Ordonna-t-il.

C'est LA que j'ai eu une magnifique idée, je la chuchotai à Aiko qui la chuchota à Kate qui la dit à Nicki etc ….

_ Qu'est ce que ? demanda père.

Nous regardâmes toutes Pères d'un regard sadique. Nous ouvrâmes nos bras en même temps. Nous lui foncèrent dessus pour un énorme câlin. Ensuite, une fois que le capitaine fût bien sale ainsi que le parquet, nous sautâmes toutes à l'eau, sauf moi bien sur. A Tient une bouée !

Plouf !

…

PLOUF !

Ok je l'admets le premier « plouf » c'est moi mais … oh ! Un gars avec une moustache blanche et d'environ 6m est en train de couler.

_ MARCO ! ACE ! VISTA ! crièrent les infirmières en même temps.

Marco sortit le premier pour nous engeuler à cause du bruit suivit de Ace.

_ Non mais sa va pas !

_ PERE SE NOIE !

Là d'un coup tout le monde sortit de sa cabine et sauta à la mer.

Je mis mes jambes sur la bouée. Je ne touchais plus l'eau ainsi.

_ Room. Chuchotai-je.

Une énorme bulle d'aire se créa sous Barbe blanche se qui le fit remonter lentement à la surface puis volait jusqu'au pont où la bulle explosa d'un coup. Oui ba désolé mais il fait son poids quand même !

Les infirmières le réanimèrent sans problème.

_ Mais comment il a fait pour tomber ? demanda Ace.

_ Ba il avait envie de se baigner avec nous ^^. Répondis-je.

Il y eu un loooong silence.

_ Non il a glissé sur un sushi. Assura Kate.

C'en était trop pour moi. J'explosai de rire.

_ O mon dieu ! Barbe Blanche, homme le plus fort du monde, mort suite à une chute causé par un sushi !

J'en pleurai

[…]

_ Chut ! Elle arrive ! Chuchota Kate à Catherine.

Les deux femmes étaient cachées sous le lit de Marco qui dormait.

Et oui ! Nous jouons à cache-cache. C'est pour les enfants mais nous on s'éclate.

Sauf que c'est moi qui doit trouver les filles. J'entendis des chuchotements. Je regardai par le petit troue de la porte de Marco et vit les deux filles cachés sous son lit.

Comment on-t-elle fait pour rentrer sans le réveillé ?

Mais d'un coup j'eu une idée. Je courrai dans la chambre de Satch et le tira avec moi. Je lui expliquai mon plan. Il avait l'air content.

Il ouvra la porte de Marco en grand. Je me cachai derrière lui. Je fis signe aux filles de sortirent et leurs fit un clin d'œil. Elles comprirent tout de suite.

_ Hé bien Marco ! Tu as du succès à ce que je vois !cria Satch.

Les filles sortirent au même moment de sous le lit de Marco en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'étais morte de rire. Marco était rouge de honte et ne comprenais rien.

_ t'inquiète je comprends. Assura Satch en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il referma la porte. Satch, moi et les filles étions écroulés de rire.

[…]

Une fois que j'eu trouvé tout le monde, Aiko eu une idée. Il est 4h00 du mat', l'heure d'embêter Marco.

Le plan d'Aiko était super. Il fallait juste trouver les déguisements.

[…]

_ Bon, vous êtes prête ? Demandai-je.

_ OUIIII !

_ Ok, 3, 2, 1 … GO !

Tout l'équipage était réuni. Ils s'étaient tous levés quand je leur avais dit que nous allions faire péter un câble à Marco. Surtout Ace.

Les filles rentrèrent après moi. J'avais soigneusement ouvert l'immense fenêtre de Marco et l'avait réveillé.

_ Je suis ta conscience Marco, je reflète ta pensée. Lui chuchotai-je.

Les filles courraient les unes derrière les autres et sautèrent par la fenêtre pour atterrirent dans l'eau, habillé, non déguisé, en phénix.

Marco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa veine sur sa tempe augmentait de volume. Je sortis en courant sentant des flammes bleues près de mon visage.

Tout l'équipage était mort de rire.

Bon il est 4h37. L'heure d'aller dormir et de laisser Ace et Marco en paix. Pour le moment.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :D. C'est un chapitre sans trop de chose importante mais je voulais montrer comment Nina s'intégrait dans l'équipage. Avec surtout pleins de délire ^^. N'hésitez pas pour les Reviews/commentaires sa fait toujours plaisirs. Merci !

Pour répondre à La Fana de Manga :

Je sais que si Shanks et BB se rencontraient cela devait signifier que Ace était partit. Mais je suis une fan absolue de Ace alors vous avez deux solutions :

1 : Dites-vous que l'histoire se passe avec quelques décalages. Je ne parlerai normalement pas de la bataille pour sauver Ace donc je ne trouve aucun intérêts à la faire mourir. Donc l'histoire se passe quelques mois après qu'Ace arrive dans l'équipage et Shanks n'est venue que « Pour dire Bonjour ».

2 : Barbe noir est revenue à la raison et à demandé très poliment le Fruit du démon à Satch. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire mourir Satch il sera comme … Le vaillant prince qui sauvera Nina de toutes les stupidités qu'elle peut faire et qui comme par hasard … Fais comme victime Ace & Marco (surprenant non ?).

A vous de choisir ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : une journée à bord du Moby Dick

Déjà je voudrais vous remerciez pour vos reviews/commentaires sa me fait très plaisir ^^

Barbe blanche avait demandé à me voir moi et les filles … hum hum … on est mal.

[…]

_ Bon, en vue de se qui s'est passé hier soir. Commença Père.

Aiko me donna un coup de coude pour que je la regarde. Elle était morte de rire. Elle pointa du doigt Kate et Lysa en train de s'occuper de Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier continué de me parler mais je ne l'écoutai plus du tout. J'étais morte de rire. Kate était « légèrement » bourrée et elle s'énervait avec le nœud de la perfusion. Lysa, tout aussi bourré avait pris le bras droit de Barbe Blanche et essayé de trouver une veine.

Aiko, moi et Ace étions mort de rire en voyant Aiko et Lysa. J'essayer de retenir mes larmes mais ce fût plus fort que moi. Je tombais à terre morte de rire suivis d'Ace.

_ YESSS ! J'AI TROUVE LA VEINE !cria Lysa.

CE fût la chose de trop. Toutes les infirmières explosèrent de rire sauf Lysa et Kate.

Kate, elle, n'arrivait toujours pas à défaire le nœud.

Une veine se créa sur le front de Père. Il n'avait rien compris de ce qui se passait.

_ Très bien, si vous le prenez comme sa.

D'un coup il y eu un gros blanc.

_ Nina ….gronda-t-il.

__gloups_

_ Tu seras dans la seconde division.

[…]

_ Mais ce n'est pas juste !Criai-je.

_ C'est comme sa et pas autrement, tu as fait la folle hier soir avec les infirmières alors tu es punies. Expliqua Ace.

_ Alors pourquoi les filles ne sont pas de corvées de cuisine et de vaisselle elles aussi ?

_ Parce que se serait totalement suicidaire de te laisser faire à manger avec elle quand on voit ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

_ … Ce n'est pas juste.

Donc je vais devoir faire à manger pour environ 100 personnes. Il m'aura fallu 10 mn pour avoir une idée pour me venger.

[…]

Tout le monde était maintenant assis dans la grande salle à attendre le repas. Barbe blanche voulait que je joue les serveuses ? D'accord, très bien. J'avais donc mis une mini robe noire avec un tablier blanc …

La tenue donnait beaucoup de places pour les idées masculines, mais c'était le but recherché. J'entrai donc dans la salle, deux plats dans chaque main. Les infirmières se levèrent d'un coup et allèrent dans la cuisine. Je décidai d'aller les rejoindre, laissant les pirates en plans. Quand j'entrai, elles étaient toutes en train de se s'habillé comme moi. 10mn plus tard, une fois qu'elles étaient toutes prêtes, nous sortîmes en même temps, avec deux plats dans chaque mains, comme de parfaite serveuses. Presque tous les pirates nous sifflèrent. Surtout Satch. Père n'en revenait. Je chuchotai un truc à l'oreille d'Aiko qui fît passer le mot à toutes les filles. Une fois que nous eûmes finis, nous nous mirent à table. 2 secondes, c'est le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que 30 pirates se lèvent et crièrent :

_ ON N'A PAS EU À MANGER NOUS !

Je lançai un regard aux filles, toutes, elles se regardaient. Je leur fis un signe et commença un compte à rebours avec mes doigts : 3 … 2 …. 1

_ REGIME ! crièrent toutes les infirmières.

Tous les pirates étaient choqués. Jamais, ils n'avaient fait de régime. Satch était mort de rire. Père recracha tout son saké.

_ Et moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas à manger ? demanda le capitaine.

_ Pour vous aussi, régime. Criai-je.

Toute la salle devînt silencieuse. Barbe blanche explosa de rire et repartit vers le pont principal

[…]

Une fois que tout le monde eu finis de manger, je dû aussi faire la vaisselle. Ace était obligé de rester avec moi sur ordre de Père car, je cite : « Si elle fait autant de bêtises c'est qu'elle prend exemple sur son commandant. »

Je m'ennuyais. Du coup, je commençai à chanter et danser avec les assiettes.

" It's raining men ! hallelujah ! It's raining men, amen ! I'm gonna go out to run and let my self get. Absolutely soa king wet!it's raining men ! hallelujah ! it's raining men !"

Comme par hasard, Marco entra dans la cuisine pour m'engeuler. Il avait osé critiquer ma façon de chanter. Je pris le gel pour laver la vaisselle et commença à lui en asperger suivis quelques secondes après d'Ace ? Le pauvre Marco, il était trempé mais le point positif c'est que maintenant à chaque fois qu'il essayé de parler, des bulles sortaient de sa bouche. Ace, Satch, moi et tous les autres étions plié en deux. Bien sur la bataille avait cassé deux-trois (36-37) assiettes, rien de bien grave …

[..]

De la viande, il me fallait de la viande je cherchai quelqu'un pour lui demander où se trouver la chambre froide. Le premier pirate que je trouvai fût Marco. Mieux vaut l'éviter pour la journée, aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas le langage des bulles.

Au bout de 3mn je trouvai Ace. Il m'indiqua l'emplacement de la chambre froide. […] Une fois après l'avoir trouvé (les indications du genre : tu vas à droite ensuite la deuxième à gauche, tu prends le couloir sud et tu marches pendant 17m. Sa, c'est nul comme explications.)

Le sud … OU EST LE SUD ?

Bref, une fois dans la chambre froide, je cherchai la viande.

Boom ! La porte se ferma très « discrètement » derrière moi. Oh ! Un panneau sur le mur du fond : « ne jamais fermer la porte une fois dans la chambre froide, elle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. »

…

NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? FAUT ETRE STUPIDE POUR METTRE CETTE AFFICHE AU FOND DE LA PIECE. ET POURQUOI ELLE S'OUVRE QUE DE L'EXTERIEUR ? ILS ONT PEUR QUE LA VIANDE SE CASSE EN COURRANT ? Non mais je vous jure, en plus il fait super froid.

[…]

_ Marco, t'aurais pas vue Nina, je la cherche depuis 30 mn. Demanda Ace

_ **bulle**. Dit Marco.

_ A oui c'est vraie. Commenta Ace avant d'exploser de rire. Je vais voir dans la chambre froide on ne sait jamais … douée comme elle est.

…

_ Nina ! T'es où ? Demanda Ace.

_ chui danch chla chambrch froiche ! (Traduction : Je suis dans la chambre froide. NE PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE !)

_ Non mais t'es vraiment pas douée !

Ace ouvra la porte et aperçus Nina en pleine dégustation.

_ Je n'en reviens pas ! T'as Mangé…

_ Ba je n'avais rien à faire …

_ La vache ! T'es super froide !

Ace me pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

_ Bon je vais te réchauffer avec mon fruit du … Elle c'est déjà endormis …

Ace posa Nina sur son lit, s'allongea à côté d'elle et la réchauffer.

1h00 plus tard.

_ Ace, j'te cherchai partout ! Grouille il y a des pirates qui nous attaquaient et ils sont nombreux ! Chuchota Vista pour ne pas que Nina se réveille.

_ Ok j'arrive. Chuchota lui aussi Ace.

Ace me lacha et sortit de la pièce.

[…]

Oua ! C'est trop classe ! Leur salle de bain est immense, il y a une immense baignoire entouré de pierre relaxante autour. J'enlevai mes habits, ferma la porte à clé et rentra dans mon bain.

L'eau était super bonne, jusqu'à ce que le LA vit. ELLE, au plafond, ENORME ! Avec des pattes poilues, une tête affreuse bref une ARAIGNEE.

_ KYAAAA !

Je me relevai d'un coup. Je pris un verre et essaya de sauter pour la tuer.

_ AAAAA ! ELLE EST IMMENSE !

J'essayai encore une fois de la tuer en sautant et bien, je glissai et m'aplatit lamentablement dans mon bain. On entendit un énorme Boom. Extrêmement gracieux et discret …

_ O MON DIEU ! ELLE EST AFFREUSE !

_ Oï Nina qu'est ce qui se passe depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ace en frappant à la porte.

_ ACE ! YA UNE ARAIGNEE ! Fis-je en pleurant.

_ Non mais depuis tout à l'heure tu fais un bazar pas possible à cause d'une …

_ AAAAA !L'interrompis-je.

_ … Nina ?Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ ACE ! ELLE A SAUTE ! ELLE EST DANS MON BAIN !

La porte explosa d'un coup. Je fixai l'araignée la pointant du doigt pour qu'Ace la voie.

_ Pourquoi tu rougis Ace ? Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de l'araignée quand même. Dis-je.

_ T'es à poil. Chuchota-il.

_ Oui je prends mon bain nue et je l'assume.

Je courrai prendre une serviette et me la passa autour de la poitrine et des jambes.

_ ATTENDS ! DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE TU CRIE A CAUSE DE CETTE ARAIGNEE ? Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt le monstre.

_ T'as vue elle est immense !

Ace mis l'araignée sur son doigt. J'en frémissais. Elle brûla d'un coup.

_ Tu vois ! Pas besoin d'avoir peur. Me dit-il.

Je lui tirai la langue.

…

_ … NAN MAIS T ES UN PERVERS ! RENTRER COMME SA DANS LE BAIN DES AUTRES !

Ace passa sa main sur son visage.

[…]

Barbe Blanche m'avait ordonné de me coucher tôt et de ne faire AUCUNE bêtise. Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, je n'en fais jamais … -_-

Aiko et Lysa passèrent à côté de moi et me chuchotèrent quelque chose.

_ OK JE FAIS !Criai-je

Je courus dans la chambre de Marco, un bout de poulet à la main. J'entrai dans sa chambre, il était en train de faire du coloriage sur des cartes.

_ Marco, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc …

Marco ne me répondit pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas le langage des bulles, donc je continuai.

_ Si jamais Ace te crame, je suis sur que sa donne sa !Dis-je en pointant le poulet du doigt.

Il me fusilla du regard.

_ Marco ne renie pas tes origines ! Tu es un poulet … Non Oups : Un phénix … Donc accepte le !

Un livre passa près de mon visage.

Je m'enfuyais en courant comme une voleuse et continua le pari. J'entrai dans la chambre d'Ace et le regarda, de fausses larmes aux yeux.

_ Ace, j'ai froid. Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Pour toute réponse, Ace ouvra ses bras en grand comme pour réclamer un câlin.

J'étais heureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Shanks Le Roux.

Je marchai tranquillement dans le champ aux mille couleurs. Des cochons de toutes les couleurs volaient dans le ciel. De nombreux lapins roses grignotaient leurs carottes en me fixant bizarrement. Je décidai de M'approcher d'un des lapins. Je tendis ma main vers lui.

OoOoOoOo

SBAF. Je me réveillé d'un coup. Ace était déjà levé et un truc avait percuté ma porte. Je me levai, ouvris la porte et aperçus un oiseaux écrasé contre la porte avec le courrier entre les pattes.

_ Si même les pigeons n'arrivent plus à voler, on a du souci à se faire. Pensais-je.

J'enjambé le cadavre et partit en direction de la cuisine tout en lisant mon journal. Un article avait attiré mon attention.

Il était 9h58, l'heure d'embêter Marco. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur mes lèvres.

[…]

J'entrai dans la salle à manger d'un pas assuré. Je cherchai Marco du regard. Une fois que le vit, je pusse apercevoir qu'il me fusilla du regard.

Il y eu un grand silence dans la salle. Si je l'énervai ne serai-ce qu'un peux, un combat, non, une tuerie, s'engagerai et je me retrouverai dans un hôpital pendant 3 semaines. Mais impossible de ne pas embêter Marco donc …

_ Hé Marco ! T'as vue, ta prime à changé et ta photo aussi … Criai-je.

Personne ne comprit.

Je lançai donc la feuille à Marco.

Une magnifique photo de Marco en train de faire des bulles avec sa bouche trônait au milieu de la fiche.

Il explosa la feuille d'un coup et courra sur moi. Satch vola à mon secoure telle un preux chevalier.

Tout le monde était explosé de rire.

« Marco, le mangeur de bulle, 700 000 000 de Berrys ».

Marco sortit d'un coup, une magnifique veine sur son front. Nous étions morts de rire.

Après quelques minutes, je m'assois à côté d'Aiko.

Au menu : De sushis. J'aiiiiime les sushis !

Mais dorénavant il y avait 2 règles sur ce navire avec les Sushis :

Ne jamais piquer les sushis à Nina ?

Ne jamais donner de sushis à père, on ne sait jamais si il décide de refaire mumuse avec les monstres marins.

[…]

J'explosai mon verre de saké dans ma main. Aiko avait re commis l'irréparable. Cette ***** avait osé piquer MON SUSHIS.

Les discutions avaient cessé. Tout le monde me regardai et Aiko commençai à comprendre son erreur.

_ Oï Nina, pas la peine de t'énervé pour … Me chuchota Ace.

_ JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !

…

La bataille de nourriture recommença.

[…]

J'étais sur l'avant du pont principal, encore sous le choc du vole de MON sushis quand Ace arriva vers moi, un sushi à la main.

_ Tiens. Me dit-il, un immense sourire au visage.

O mon dieu ! Il est trop beau comme ça ! (Pas le sushi, Ace ! Mais le sushi aussi)

[…]

_ Tu resteras TOUT LE TEMPS avec Ace ! ordonna Père.

_ oui oui … Chuchotai-je.

_ Mouai …. Ace, fais gaffe, faudrait pas qu'elle fasse une autre bêtise. Ya Smoker sur cette île. Continua le capitaine.

_ O JE VAIS REVOIR SMOKY ! Criai-je en sautant comme une folle.

_ Revoir ? demanda Ace.

_ Oui, avant j'étais dans la Marine, sous les ordres de Smoky mais j'ai étais viré, sois disant je faisais que des conneries.

_ Pas faux. Clamèrent tout l'équipage.

[…]

_ Bordel mais elle est où ?

J'étais morte de rire, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile d'échapper à Ace. J'étais sur le toit d'un bar en train de danser toute seule … hum.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que le toit s'écroula sous moi.

J'atterrissais dans un vacarme pas possible sur la table d'un homme roux. Oh ! Shanks !

J'entendais des hommes rirent de ma chute.

_ LE PREMIER QUI INSINUT QUE JE SUIS GROSSE JE LE TUE. Criai-je. E

_Gloups_

_ Il ne faut pas s'énervé pour cela, mademoiselle. Chuchota Shanks à mon oreille.

Il me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relever.

_ Tu es la fille qui vient d'arriver dans l'équipage de Barbe blanche non ? demanda l'empereur.

_ Heu... o, Oui ….. Bégayai-je

(Mon dieu il est trop beau ! *ç*)

_ Pour quoi tu es tombé comme ça ? tu voulais échapper à Marco ? Continua Shanks en souriant.

(_Marco ?)_

_ T'es trop beau !

2 secondes svp pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle vient de dire ….

…

_ Heu non excuse moi je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Paniquai-je. (Non mais quel boulet je fais.)

_ O … Alors je ne suis pas beau ….

_ SI ! SI ! VOUS ETES MAGNIFIQUE MAIS JE ….

Je laissai tombai ma tête sur la table, les larmes aux yeux. Un des pirates le plus beau du monde entier …. Et je réagis comme ça.

_ Oï, calme toi je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

_ … . Je continuai de Pleurer.

_ Calme toi ! Hum … tu veux quelque chose pour te calmer ? Demanda Shanks.

Tilt ! Une idée ! (Niark Niark).

_ UN BISOUS !Répondais-je d'un coup.

(_Merde pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Je veux devenir une souris. NON. J'aimerai être un oiseau. Pour pouvoir voler d'île en île. Ou un poney ou …) _

… SMACK.

Mon dieu il l'a fait ! Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Tu es bien chanceuse, tu es l'une des rares filles que j'ai embrassées dans ma vie ! Commença-t-il.

(Mon dieu je suis au paradis).

_ Mais s'il te plaît garde ça pour toi, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Finit-il.

(SBAF *claque mentale* IL A DIT QUOI ? SHANKS LE ROUC EST GAY !)

BOOM.

Une énergumène entra dans le bar en explosant la porte. Quoi de plus discret ?

Shanks m'avait re embrassé en voyant la tête de l'homme entrant dans le bar.

Cette fois, le baiser était plus approfondit, plus langoureux.

(Le paradis a un gout de Saké.)

Un homme hargneux me projeta en arrière, stoppant le baiser.

_ Ace … Ce n'est pas gentil, nous étions occupés. Fit Shanks, un sourire bizarre sur les lèvres.

Moi, j'étais totalement perdue.

Ace me prit par le bras et me força à sortir.

_ Grouille toi, on doit partir. Fit Ace en me tirant par le bras.

Il ne me regarda pas, il évitait mes yeux. Moi j'étais complètement bourré.

J'avais but un verre et j'étais déjà bourré. Mais quand je suis bourré je vois des choses assez bizarres. Par exemple: Est-ce que c'est normal que des poneys roses volent dans le ciel au dessus de moi ?

Je m'arrêtai, pencha la tête en arrière pour mieux voir les poneys et m'évanoui.

_ Bordel. Lâcha Ace.

Je ne sentais plus rien. Que le souffle d'Ace. Les battements de son cœur. Puis plus rien à part la chaleur.

[…]

Je me suis réveillé il y a 10mn. J'avais toujours la geulle de bois mais j'étais quand même venue manger. Père avait trouvé juste que je ne fasse pas la serveuse. Tout tourner autour de moi.

_ Nina, arrête de regarder cette cuisse de poulet et mange là. Chuchota Aiko.

_ Je peux pas ! si je la lâche des yeux elle a dit qu'elle allait me manger. Pleurai-je.

Aiko mis sa main sur mon front.

_ Tu es brulante, tu ne supportes pas du tout l'alcool toi ….

Je m'évanouissais.

[…]

00h00. Il était minuit. J'étais dans ma chambre, un truc de glace sur mon front. Ace à côté. J'essayai de me levai pour mettre une couverture sur Ace. Ma blessure d'il y a quelques jours à la jambe gauche que j'avais dans le bateau de Kira se rouvrit et je tombai sur le plancher.

_ Ace, steuplé aide moi …

Ace ne se réveilla pas. J'essayai de me remettre debout, ma jambe en sang.

_ ACE ! AIDE LA BORDEL ! Cria Aiko.

Elle était rentrée comme une furie dans ma chambre.

Ace se réveillé d'un coup

_ SA VA PAS DE GEULER COMME CA ! Répondit Ace.

_ ET TOI SA VA PAS DE DORMIR PENDANT QU'UN DE TES NAKAMAS EST EN TRAIN DE PERDRE L'USAGE DE SA JAMBE GAUCHE ?

Ace se retourna. Paniqua pendant quelques secondes et reprit con calme d'un coup.

_ Elle avait qu'à demander l'aide à Shanks. Déclara Ace.

Gros blanc.

Ace sortit de la chambre. Aiko tremblait, elle était prête à le frapper à tout moment.

_ Quel enfoiré ce gars. Cria Aiko.

Elle couru vers moi et appela les filles qui arrivèrent dans la seconde. Elles posèrent des compresses autour de l'énorme cicatrice sur ma jambe gauche.

Lysa s'arrêta et regarda les autres.

_ Aiko, il va falloir l'opérer. Déclara Lysa.

_ Merde. Répondit Aiko en jetant ses compresses.

_ Je vais appeler Trafalgar Law. Dit Kate en partant de ma chambre.

Je m'évanouissais de nouveaux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Trafalgar Law

_ Respire, Respire ! Ordonna un ours blanc tout en me faisant un massage cardiaque.

_ Continue comme ça Bepo. Il faut que son cœur reparte. Continua un homme brun en train de s'occuper de ma blessure à la jambe gauche.

Je ne comprends pas, Je vois les deux hommes à côté de moi mais je n'arrive pas à leur faire un signe ou à leur parler.

_ Capitaine, son cœur ne repart pas. S'affola l'ours blanc.

C'est bizarre, la pièce devient de plus en plus claire. Si sa se trouve je suis morte … Au moins c'est plus classe que : Mort suite à une chute sur un sushi.

Je rigolai intérieurement. Enfin ma mort ne serait pas classe non plus : Morte en tombant du lit -_-.

La salle où j'étais était devenue toute blanche. J'avais juste pût sentir les mains de l'ours blanc se retirait et une énorme seringue se plantant dans ma poitrine.

[…]

_ Je veux savoir comment ça c'est passé. Ordonna Law.

Ace se leva avec Aiko, quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Elle est descendus trop vite de son lit et sa blessure c'est ré ouverte. Expliqua Ace.

_ Et il vous a fallu combien de temps pour l'aider ? Redemanda le supernova.

_ Juste le temps que les infirmières arrivent. Répondit le commandant de la seconde flotte.

_ TA GUELLE C'EST PA DU TOUT COMME CA QUE CA C'EST PASSES ! SA BLESSURE AURAIT SUREMENT ETAIT MOINS GRAVE SI TU L'AVAIS AIDE PLUTOT QUE DE PARTIR EN DISANT QU'ELLE N'AVAIT QU'A DEMANDER DE L'AIDE A SHANKS. Hurla Aiko.

_ T'as pas fait sa quand même ! Cria Marco.

Tout l'équipage était choqué.

Ace partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Marco le rejoignait quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe avec cette fille ? Demanda Marco en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

_ Rien, elle m'énerve, c'est tout. Répondis sèchement Ace.

_ Dis plutôt que tu l'aime.

_ N'importe quoi, te fous pas de ma guelle. Cria Ace.

_ T'es sur ? Alors pourquoi tu fais avec elle tout ses coups foireux ? Pourquoi tu dors tout les soirs avec elle ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé quand tu as vue Shanks l'embrassait ?

_ …

_ J'ai vu juste ^^. Répliqua Marco.

_ … Oui.

_ Maintenant va la voir et dit lui pardon pour ton comportement à la con. Ordonna Marco en chassant Ace de sa chambre.

[…]

_ pousse toi Trafalgar, je dois aller lui parler. Demanda Ace.

_ Non, elle n'est pas encore réveillée et je doute qu'elle accepte de te voir après ce que tu lui as dit. Répondit Law.

_ Law, laisse-le passer s'il te plaît. S'il se passe quelques choses j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité. Fis Aiko.

[…]

(Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie. Je ne peux pas bouger, je peux que voir. Et puis l'ours blanc il me fait super peur, on dirait l'exorciste le soir.)

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Ace.

(O Ace !)

_ Bepo tu peux nous laisser steuplé ? demanda Ace très poliment.

(Oui dégage tu me fais peur.)

Ace prit une chaise et se mit près de mon lit. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras mais mon corps refusait de bouger.

_ Bon Nina, c'est Ace. Je sais pas si tu m'entends.

( Oui, oui, je t'entend, continus).

_ Ba voilà je voulais te dire que ba ….

( … ?)

_ Je t'aime.

( Quoi ? c'est trop mignon ! J'ai trop envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Bouge corps stupide !).

_ Je sais que c'est totalement stupide de te le dire alors que t'es dans le coma mais je ne pouvais plus garder sa pour moi. Surtout depuis que je t'ai vue embrassé Shanks.

Il me prit la main.

(Hééé ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé !)

_ Et puis …

BOOOOM !

Une énorme explosion se fit entendre.

_ ACE ! Cria Marco.

.

.

.

.

Bon voilà avant dernier chapitre finit. Je posterai le dernier dans deux jours mais si vous voulez qu'il y en ai d'autre après le prochain où il se passe des trucs (Ne pensez pas à des trucs de pervers je suis nul en Lemon -_-) Vous avez qu'à me demander et je serai heureuse de prolonger la fanfic de 2-3 chapitres. Mais que sur demande par review ou message personnel.

Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolé qui soit si court.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Ta main.

10 minutes, cela faisait 10 minutes que Ace était partit en courant de ma chambre et 10 minutes que j'entendais des explosions autour de moi. Les murs de ma chambre commençaient à se fissurer. Mon lit bougeait de plus en plus.

[…]

_ hé regarde, ce n'est pas elle ?

_ Qui ?

_ La fille qui a embrassé Shanks. Apparemment Ace aux poings ardents aurait pété un câble.

_ a ! C'est elle la petite protégé d'Ace aux poings ardents.

_ ha ha ha sa devrait être marrant de …. –chuchote- rien que pour voir la réaction de ce débile.

[…]

_ Ace, fais gaffe, y en a d'autres qui arrivent. Prévenu Vista.

_ Bordel, faut que j'aille voir Nina ! Cria Ace.

_ Vas y Ace, je m'occupe d'eux. Assura Marco en fonçant sur le bateau qui arriver.

_ Merci Marco. Chuchota Ace en courant le plus vite possible vers la chambre où se trouvait Nina.

[…]

Bordel mais elle est où ?

Ace couru le plus vite possible vers Marco.

_ MARCO JE LA TROUVE PAS. Hurla Ace.

_ Cherche bien, regarde dans toutes les pièces. Fit le blond en tuant un homme moustachu.

Ace repartit en courant en direction de la cuisine : RIEN la chambre froide RIEN.

Il chercha partout avant qu'un homme ne le stop. Un homme de sa division.

_ Ace, j'ai vue des mecs portaient Nina à l'arrière. Je pouvais pas les suivre, y a un mec qui m'a sauté dessus. S'excusa l'homme.

_ T'inquiète merci.

Ace courra le plus vite possible vers l'arrière du navire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit enfin les 3 hommes avec Nina.

POV NINA.

_ qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec elle ? Demanda Ace.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Juste voir. Ace était derrière les 3 hommes apparemment énervé.

Il crama un des 3 hommes en quelques secondes. Il mourut sur le coup. Le deuxième se détacha en plusieurs morceaux mais il était toujours vivant.

La tête du pirate flotta jusqu'à un homme qui commença à jouer avec. Trafalgar Law.

_ Est-ce que l'on peut savoir pourquoi tu tiens ma patiente dans tes bras ? Demanda le chirurgien de la mort.

_ J'ai envie de voir la réaction de Ace aux poings ardents si je fais SA. Dit l'homme qui me portait en fixant Ace, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Ace.

_ SA !

L'homme qui me portait me jeta par-dessus bord.

Tout se passa très lentement.

D'abord, je me sentis en train de voler. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, de l'eau vînt me chatouiller le dos. Puis ma tête et enfin tout mon corps. Je voyais de l'eau tout autour de moi puis plus rien. Fichu fruit du démon. Je sombrai dans les abysses.

_ BORDEL ! Cria Ace. Il se jeta sur l'homme et le brûla en deux secondes.

_ VISTA ! Cria-t-il.

Personne ne venait. Personne ne pouvait venir. Tous étaient occupés à ce battre.

Ace décida donc de mettre des menottes ne granit marin et plongea à l'eau.

_ T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE ACE ! Hurla Law.

A la grande surprise de Law, Ace arriva à nager. Les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon étant stoppés par les menottes.

38 secondes. Cela faisait 38 secondes que je coulais. Je ne voyais plus rien. Sentant juste de l'eau se remplir dans mes poumons.

Ace nageait vers moi. Il essaya de m'attraper.

Nos mains n'étaient qu'é deux centimètres. La pression de l'eau fit éclater les menottes d'Ace. Il sombra lui aussi. Sa main dans la mienne.

[…]

POV ACE.

« Nos mains n'ont jamais étaient aussi près. Je la serrai le plus possible. Pour ne plus jamais que tu tombes. Plus ne plus jamais qu'autant de distance ne nous sépare. Ta main … Je l'ai lâché. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai vue tomber. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à que tu touches le sol. Tu étais si belle dans l'eau. Tu as toujours était belle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir lâché la main. »

Marco s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je pleurai. Pour la première fois je pleurai devant quelqu'un.

_ Marco … fis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ace, chuuut …. Calme-toi. Sa va aller. On est là. Me chuchota Marco.

Nous sommes restés ainsi. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Devant la tombe de Nina.

_ Je suis désolé. Chuchotai-je à Nina.

.

.

.

Voilà chapitre finis. Je suis désolé pour la petite taille et pour le temps que sa m'a pris. Chapitre 8 … Bientôt si vous le désirai. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de la fin et bien dites le moi parce que j'ai prévue un chapitre 8 mais je me demande si je ne vais pas finir comme ça …. Donc donner moi votre avis !


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Boa hancock._

POV ACE

Je me révélai d'un coup, encore un de ces cauchemars ….

Elle était toujours là. Allongé sur son lit, des files partout sur sa peau blanche. Les yeux clos. Encore et toujours clos. Law était à côté de moi, en train de marquer des trucs sur son carnet tout en louchant sur Nina.

_ Comment elle va ? Il y a toujours de l'eau dans ses poumons ? Demandai-je pour stopper le silence gênant -qui devenait de plus en plus grand- sachant pertinemment la réponse.

_ Oui, mais moins qu'hier. Cependant, elle ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment dans le coma. Si d'ici 1 semaines elle n'est toujours pas réveillé, je débrancherai le respirateur et … On sera fixer. Expliqua Law.

_ POURQUOI UNE SEMAINE ? SA NE FAIT QU'UN MOIS QU'ELLE EST DANS LE COMA ! Hurlai-je, hors de moi.

_ oui sa fait un mois, et normalement je ne dépasse jamais ce délai. Mes patients se réveils toujours au bout d'une semaine ou deux mais jamais après 1 mois. Il faut te faire une raison Hiken no Ace.

_ Putin !

Je sortis de la pièce, toujours énervé. Je passai devant Marco et Thatch, ne les regardant même pas. Marco se dirigea lui aussi vers la chambre de Nina et referma derrière lui.

[…]

Je n'arrivai vraiment plus à dormir. Chaque soir je faisais des cauchemars toujours sur l'enterrement de Nina. Je regardai le den den mushi à côté de moi et lui frappai sur le dos. 6h58 du mat'. [[oui ce den den mushi n'existe pas]]. Je me dirigeai sur le pont principal, il fallait vraiment que je prenne l'air pour me détendre. Putain de jalousie ….

Je regardai le ciel. Il était rose avec de magnifiques nuages. Cependant, nous nous dirigions droit sur île. Ce n'est pas normal. Normalement nous ne devions pas aller sur une île au cas où un autre accident du genre (celui ou Nina c'est fait balancé à la mer) se reproduirai. Je frappai à la porte de Marco et rentra sans attendre de réponse.

_ Marco pourquoi on se dirige vers une île ?

_ Rooo …. Ace je dort, tu te rend compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

_ Oué je suis désolé mais tu peux répondre steuplé ?

Marco se retourna dans son lit pour faire face à Ace.

_ J'ai demandé à Law si se n'était pas mieux d'aller accoster sur une pile histoire de ne pas revoir des pirates et qu'il y ai une autre baston. Il était d'accord et m'a dit que la prochaine île était Amazone Lily. Et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que les filles présentent sur l'île était d'accord de nous laisser venir sachant que tu es le frère de … LUFFY !(- imite Boa Hancock avec des yeux en cœur).

_ Ok, on arrive quand ?

_ dans quelques heures maintenant va te recoucher. Ordonna le blond.

[….]

Cela faisait 1h00 que j'étais dans mon lit en fixant le plafond pour essayer de dormir. Je pensais toujours à Nina. Qu'est ce que j'ai put être stupide de lui dire sa ….. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Law rentra, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et avait les cheveux dans tout les sens. (Bref il était sexy quoi !). Il s'approcha de moi, alluma la lumière, s'assied sur mon lit, sur moi plus précisément. Il m'avait plaqué contre le lit et vue son poid je ne pouvais plus bouger.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as Trafalgar ? Demandai-je, LEGEREMENT gêné par la position qu'il avait prise.

_ Hé bien je ne sais pas si tu sais Portgas, mais tu es un garçon très sexy ….

_ Putin mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il se leva légèrement et retomba de tout son poids sur moi. Il m'avait explosé le ventre ce débile.

_ Tu ne m'interromps plus jamais. Fit-il en mettant un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

_ Comme je l'avais dit, tu es un garçon très sexy …. Vraiment très sexy ….

Il rapprocha son torse près du mien, il était carrément allongé sur moi et me regardai avec des yeux vraiment bizarre. Pas sadique comme d'habitude mais plutôt …. Pervers.

_ Tu es même l'un des garçons les plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue et franchement, sa me fait chier de soigner la petite sachant que tu la préfère elle à moi.

_ T'as raison Trafalgar, je la préfère largement à toi alors maintenant si tu ne dégage pas vite fait je te crame t'as compris ?

_ Je pense que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation…

_ ….

_ Si tu veux que je soigne Nina … correctement disons, je te demanderai une chose en échange.

_ … Quoi ?

_ Je ne veux plus que tu lui parle, que tu la prenne dans tes bras, que tu dorme avec elle le soir et toute les autres choses que tu faisais habituellement avec elle.

_ QUOI ? MAIS TU TE PREND POUR QUI A ME DONNER DES ORDRES COMME SA MAINTENANT TU DEGAGE OU JE TE

_ N'OUBLIE PAS QUE JE SUIS SON MEDECIN.

Sur ces mots, il s'enleva d'Ace et partit de sa chambre.

_ Putin ! Lâchai-je une seconde fois.

[…]

Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. J'avais toujours Law dans ma tête. Je m'assois prés de Thatch et Marco. Un énorme boucan envahissait toute la pièce. Je ne cessé de regarder ma pomme de terre dans mon assiette. Marco l'avait très bien remarqué et me regardai bizarrement.

_ Ya un problème avec cette pomme de terre Ace ?

_ Non aucun.

La porte s'ouvra d'un coup. Surement Père.

Je continuai de regardai ma pomme de terre alors que tout le monde regardai la personne qui était arrivé. Je pouvais entre des « Hourrah ! ».

Je tournai la tête, envoyant valser cette fichue pomme de terre. Ce que je vis me glaça sur place. Law. Trafalgar Law près de la porte avec Nina à ses côtés. Law me foudroyai du regard. Nina avança vers moi et pris la pomme de Thatch en passant.

_ Salut Ace.

Je pris un morceau de steak, le mit dans mon assiette et partit, sans même adressé un seule regard à Nina. Law avait respecté sa marche du marché. Je devais la respecté aussi. Pour le bien de Nina. Au moins, elle est vivante.

Il y eut un énorme silence dans la salle. Tout le monde me regarda. Marco se leva et me suivit, Apparemment énervé. Nina, elle, c'était assis sur une chaise et regardai sa pomme, les yeux pleins de larme.

[…]

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Ace, c'est quoi le problème encore ? Me demanda Marco à travers la porte.

_ rien.

_ Te fout pas de ma gueulle. Pourquoi tu l'as évité ?

_ Sa te regarde pas.

_ ACE !

Marco explosa ma porte. Il entra et se mit à côté de moi. J'étais sur mon lit, la tête entre mes mains.

_ Explique. Ordonna Marco.

_ …

_ ACE !

_ Law est venu me voir ce matin. Il m'a dit que si je voulais qu'il soigne correctement Nina, je ne devais plus lui parler, ne plus la toucher, ne plus la prendre dans mes bras, ne plus dormir avec elle le soir etc …

_ … Quel enfoiré.

[…]

_ C'est donc lui le frère de Luffy. Il est si beau ! Cria une jeune incroyablement belle.

_ Venez, nous avons préparé un banquet. Ordonna Margaret.

Tous les pirates de barbe blanche se dirigèrent vers la salle du banquet. Nina était à côté de Thatch alors que Marco et Ace étaient tout les deux devant.

_ Sa va durer combien de temps vos histoires ? Demanda Marco.

_ Je sais pas et lâche moi avec cette histoire.

[…]

Tous les pirates étaient assis autour de la table. Boa Hancock se mit à côté de Ace et ne cessait de le dévorait des yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme sa ? Demandai-je.

_ tu es si beau ! tu ressembles tellement à Luffy !Me répondit-elle.

Nina explosa son verre. Elle se leva d'un coup, pris le verre de saké de Thatch à côté d'elle et le balança sur la tête de Boa Hancock. Cette dernière ferma les yeux quand elle sentit le liquide sur sa chevelure et poussa un cri strident. Tout le monde regarda les deux femmes.

Boa hancock se leva d'un coup, fusilla du regard nina et la poussa à terre. Une énorme bataille commença entre les deux femmes. Marco se leva le plus vite possible et se jeta sur Nina pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'empêcher de se crêper le chignon avec Boa. Ace se leva à son tour et pris boa dans ses bras pour la calmer et l'empêcher de retourner se battre avec Nina.

_ REVIENS ICI ! hurla la capitaine corsaire.

_ MARCO LACHE MOI JE VAIS JUSTE LUI PARLER ! Cria nina.

Marco et Ace partirent tout les deux dans des directions opposé pour essayer de calmer les deux jeunes femmes.

[…]

_ LACHE MOI MARCO FAUT QUE J'AILLE LUI PARLER ! Hurla Nina.

_ Hors de question, tu t'assoies là et tu la ferme, faut que je te parle. Exigea Marco.

Il força Nina à s'asseoir et fixa cette dernière dans les yeux.

_ Je veux que tu te calme et que tu m'écoute, c'est à propos d'Ace.

_ NON ! je m'en fout de lui maintenant, sa se fait pas ce qu'il m'a fait.

_ Et est ce que tu sais pourquoi il l'a fait ?

[…]

Nina rentra dans la salle du banquet apparemment très énervé. Elle se dirigea vers Law, pris le nouveau verre de saké de Thatch et balança le verre sur Law.

_ MAIS TES COMPLETEMENT MALADE.

Nina se pencha à l'oreille de Law et lui chuchota quelque chose. Il se redit et fixa Nina.

_ TU AS BIEN COMPRIT ? Demanda Nina.

Law fit un hochement de la tête pour signifier oui. Nina repartit et redonna son verre à Thatch.

_ La revanche du saké ? Dit thatch en rigolant.

Nina le fusilla du regard. Le sourire stupide sur le visage de Thatch disparus aussitôt.

[…]

POV EXTERIEUR

Nina se dirigea vers le Moby dick. Elle savait que Ace s'y trouverai.

Une fois arrivé, elle rentra dans la chambre du commandant. Ce dernier était en train de lire, allongé sur son lit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Ace.

_ Marco m'a tout raconté à propos de Law et de votre marché.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Ace de réagir. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena avec elle.

[…]

POV NINA

_ On va où là ? demanda Ace.

_ Suis moi.

Je pris la main d'Ace. Nous continuions de monter la montagne, une cascade était près de nous. Il était tard. Mais cela rendait le cadre encore plus beau. Je m'asseyais en haut de la montagne, Ace à côté de moi. Nous étions au dessus de la cascade. Je me mis des menottes en granit en marin ainsi qu'à Ace. Nous étions accrochés ensemble par les menottes.

_Tu me fais confiance ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui bien sur. Me répondit-il.

Je pris Ace dans mes bras et nous sautions ensemble de la cascade en criant.

Une fois arrivé dans l'eau, nous nagions ensemble vers la surface, toujours accroché ensemble par nos menottes.

Une fois à la surface, je me mis dans les bras d'Ace.

_ Réchauffe moi steuplé ! Fis-je en riant.

Il me serra dans ses bras. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui pour ne pas tomber.

_ T'inquiètes. Me répondit-il.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent sous l'eau.

.

.

.

Voilà fic finis ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.

Bye !


End file.
